Black Rose
by Lilith Strome
Summary: A young orphaned celestial maiden is found by Inari-sama and raised in his sanctuary, when a tragic event occurs scarring her she flees to earth, only to rescue two unlikely demons in distress. Will she overcome her anger and grief and learn to love again? Or will the two demons break her. permanently enslaving her for eternity?
1. The Author is Sorry

I'm so sorry to my inner reader and the fans of this story but I'm re-writing it, yes it's all gone! :'( *cries silently in a corner*

not only for this one but another as well! (Not sure which one yet though...)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N

I'm really sorry for lack of updates I've been moving house with my family so it's been a long and stressful week but my computer is finally up and running and I'm now settled in Bradford ;D


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kiyoko was frozen in the spot just inside the forest, she almost flinched when the bright crimson eyes blinked at her tilting its head in curiosity. Before the creature could speak though another similar looking one came bounding through the trees also pausing to take in Kiyoko.

Just as it too was about to speak to creature they were running from burst through the treeline and into the clearing. Kiyoko's eyes narrowed in anger when he came to the grave and raised his hand up 'I don't think so beast' shooting off she cut the arm clean off the blood feeding the roses and making them react to the intruder.

They shot out of the ground like a bullet and pierced the dragon demon in multiple places, a larger black rose erupted from the earth making the ground quiver "Kuro…" her eyes softened at what the deceased body had created. The rose turned to her tilting slightly "You may devour him" it let out a screech and swallowed the dragon demon whole before disappearing down into the earth.

A few hundred miles off white ears perked at the screech before taking off after it.

Kiyoko straightened herself up after hearing a loud thump from behind her, it was only then she smelt the blood and turnedto find the younger one had collapsed blood rapidly pooling underneath him.

'Do I help or…' "You, Woman" 'Guess I have no choice now' "What do you want demon" he narrowed his eyes "Show some respect and heal my son" "Why should I? You have disturbed my shrine and the dead that lives here, not mention treating me with such disrespect" "Your shrine?" "Of course I would not be here otherwise" she rolled her eyes when he growled "Now what I want to hear is this…'save my son please'…" his eyes narrowed further into deadly slits the red fading to white the blue slits expanding and turning gold "Help my son…Please" 'Not exactly accurate but good enough' shewalked over "Follow me" he picked his son up and followed her into the shrine.

His eyes widened when she waved her hand and a set of stairs appeared "This way" she walked down the stairs the dripping blood the only sound being made "So…Mind telling me what type of dragon you were fighting?" he made no sound "I can't help your son if I don't know what it is that injured him" "It was a black dragon they were encroaching on our territory" "Ah the venomous black dragons, Yes I have the things required for that" "What do you want in return?" "Return?" "Payment, Woman" "Well you could go hunting for me, I'm running low on meat for my plants and myself" "Is that it?" "What? Do you want me to demand it of you?" "No…I was expecting something a little more…" "Greedy? Extravagant? Expensive?" He nodded, she smiled "I am a simple being with simply requirements Lord Inu No Taisho" "How did you know?" "It's every day I people find themselves lost within my barrier" "A barrier? I never felt anything" "The barrier is meant to steer people away not to block them all together, I'd day in your panic you must've slipped through accidentally"

They reached the bottom and she gestured to a flat wooden surface "Put him there, once he's healed He'll be transferred to a bed" he nodded "Do you wish for me to do anything?" "I will need you to him down, after all having something wriggle through you is most unpleasant" his brows lifted in surprise "How do you think I got the anti-venom? Asking? No I drew it from my own body" he almost shivered but held down his top half while roots secured his bottom half.

"Alright! Precious come here" A black snake like vine slithered down from the wall and onto the table wagging its tail? "I need you to go inside the demon prince's body and suck up the venom okay?" it seemed to understand and slithered up to the boy's body before jumping up and shooting in.

"Ugh!" his body arched up as his red eyes shot open "Fa…ther! What is going…On!" "There is Black dragon venom in you boy one of my pets is taking care of it" his head struggled to turn to see the lilac and plum striped haired girl from before "Who…Are…You…" "Kiyoko, daughter of the divine kami of death raised by the divine kai of inari-sama. I'm a celestial demi-kami of life and death...I must've gotten life from Inari or whoever the hell my dam was...Is?" she shrugged and looked over just as his beast came out "If you will" she gestured to his son, and he too let his beast out releasing a low growl.

Kiyoko came up and they both growled at her she snarled right back, before shoving her hand inside his stomach and letting the creature crawl onto her arm "Good boy now release it into the jar" she walked towards a large jar filled with a bubbling red liquid. The thing dropped more of it into the jar before slithering off into the dark.

"Now then…turning to the two growling dog demons she smiled "Who wants the anti-venom first?" she cackled before pinching the lords neck making him pass out, flooding her power to the younger one to make him temporarily submit she grabbed a separate jar full of bubbling blue liquid and mixed the two in a bowl. It hissed and thickened into a black gel which she scooped up and poured into the open wound she force fed the remaining gel into Inutaisho.

'I just need to wrap the wound and move him…Them to a bed…Beds' she wiped her brow of sweat and grabbed some soaked bandages gently wrapping them around his mid-section "Who are you…" a guttural voice made her look into turquoise blue slits "Kiyoko" "What are you?" "A celestial Demi-god, of life and death" "Don't lie to me girl" "Who are you calling girl Pup? My robe is right there see" she gestured to the black and white robe sleeping soundly "It's asleep…" "Which is what you should be" "Where is my alpha?" "Over there, I have yet to attend to him yet" "You should've tended to him first!" "Your wounds were more serious, besides he asked me too" that seemed to calm him "where is your mate" he grunted in pain when she suddenly tightened the bandage "Oops I'm sorry was that a little too tight?" she loosened them and re-tied them properly "The being I fell in love with is in the back…underground" his eyes softened as he reached a weak hand up to touch her hand "Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you" "It's fine…his death was recent but those roses there are the embodiment of his…So…he's not really…" she sobbed while the roots moved him to a single raised bed.

She brought a thick blanket to him and tucked him in "I have not been tucked in like this for a long time" she looked up startled to see gold eyes instead of turquoise "Forgive me for prying but…How did he die?" she froze before continuing to wipe his brow and upper chest with a damp cloth "He was going through his initiation to be a true kitsune…He hadn't been back for over 6 weeks, so I was worried and walked into the chamber…." She choked up "I…I saw him there his eyes had been ripped from their sockets and his lower half of the body was nothing but mangled fur and bone…the blood pooled to his ears while I was denying him of his one wish…and when he became panicked and frightened….I granted him his wish…" The demon prince's eyes narrowed "What was his wish?" she looked up her eyes slightly wider "Death…He wanted me to kill him while he could still hear me…But I panicked! I loved him! I couldn't just kill him just like that!" taking a few deep breaths she turned wiping her eyes "Get some rest" with that she left to heal the Demon Lord.

"I'm sorry…I overheard…" "Its fine You'll be a bit droopy and not feeling yourself…The anti-venom works in different way for different people…" she helped him to the other bed and tucked him in too "I haven't been tucked in like this for over 6,000 years" "How old are you?" "I'm 7,998" "That's quite specific...and young" "Your age?" "I'm about to reach 11 millennium years of age" "Specifically your age?" "I'm 10,999" "What season was your birth" "I'm a winter child" "winter, how odd. I would've assumed you to be spring" "Yourself?" "I was born on the second week of summer" "summer, how odd. I would've assumed you to be an autumn child" he grunted at her cheeky smile.

"Sleep, now before I have to drug you" he sighed but closed his eyes falling asleep instantly. She smiled and brushed the hair away from their faces 'It's nice to have people here again' she hummed in agreement with her beast, before settling down in her own bedroom and falling into a light slumber.

The white eared demon had finally reached the shrine and looked around confused 'I could've sworn…' he jumped away only to look down and see the black rose "Ah there you are…I wish for a seed from you" "You shall not seduce my pet Fox" he followed the rose's movement and saw a pale hand to stroke its petals.

"And who are you?" "No one" "No one? If you are No one, then how can you control such a dangerous plant?" "I do not control my precious pets, they follow me because I treat them kindly…Isn't that right…Kuro…" the giant rose purred gently nuzzling the woman "Leave. Now, before I force you too" in response to her possessiveness the rose too growled lowering itself slightly.

He bowed and took off just into the forest "Hm…Cheeky isn't it Kuro? Watch him for me please" it nodded and she smiled giving it a kiss before moving back into her shrine to prepare breakfast.

Inutaisho woke first to the smell of meat, his stomach grumbled as he looked towards the door.

It opened revealing Kiyoko carrying in a tray of assorted raw meat "I thought you might be hungry" she set the first tray in front of him, he frowned when he saw how much his son had "Your son lost more blood than you and needs more food to replenish his lost energy" nodding he watched while eating as she gently sat his son up.

"Prince you must eat to replenish your blood and energy" he groggily woke up, blinking his eyes rapidly "Who are you?" "You asked me this last night prince, I am kiyoko" he nodded and sat up straighter wincing slightly. "Here eat this" offering the bowl he took with a nod of thanks.

Smiling lightly she left and gently closed the door to eat her own meal.

While sweeping the floor a disturbance in the soil around her alerted her to her lingering guest "Kuro go fetch him for me please" A yelp later and he sat tied down on the table "Why haven't you left yet?" "I am waiting for this….Kuro to seed" "He doesn't seed you would need to convince his other half" his eyes widened "Where is his 'Other half' then?" "Precious come out" the slimy black thing from before slithered out and curled into her hand "This is the female counterpart, she was injured during growth and is regaining strength from my power" "Is she able to seed?" "For you? No" "Kiyoko? What is the disturbance?" "Just a fox that doesn't understand the word no" "Is he troublesome?" "He's fine you need to go rest Milord" he was about to retort before seeing her anger. Quickly complying and closing the door she then turned to the kitsune "Get rid of him, make sure he doesn't set foot in this clearing until I say so" the rose nodded and disappeared with the fox.

Opening the door to the two inu's she blushed bright red catching the prince naked with only a towel around his waist "Sorry!" squeaking she slammed the door shut "You can come in Kiyoko we are fully dressed now" she slowly peeked in before fully entering "Well sorry to disappoint but I need you to remove you shirt again Prince" he nodded and opened the outer haori before shrugging the thicker inner haori off his shoulders, "Lie down" after that she put her palm on his stomach smirking when he shivered "Are you alright prince?" "Fine" she nodded and let her power seep through her hands and inter his body checking for any more injuries "Hm…You seem to have made a full recovery, Milord your turn" he did the same as Sesshomaru stripping and laying down on the bed.

When her cold palm touched his stomach he didn't shiver it was when her power flowed into him that he shivered "It seems you too are in perfect condition" redressing himself he smiled at her "I'm pleased to hear that Kiyoko" she smiled before bowing "I can officially say you're free to go….When you've hunted a sufficient amount of meat that is" Sesshomaru's eyes widened "What?" "Inu No Taisho agreed that in exchange for my medicine he would hunt for me so I can start stocking for winter" Sesshomaru nodded "A small price to pay" "I should hope it is….Unless hunting is too much for you?" they scowled and took off trying to ignore her mocking laughter.

Later that evening they came back to the shrine only to find Kiyoko nowhere "Kiyoko?" "I'm out back!" dumping the meat in the shrine the walked around the shrine to see her tending to the roses "You must've loved him deeply…" she froze before smiling gently "I did, he was the first person to like me for…Me you know? Not because I'm some evil celestial demon. Not because my father is death itself, he just treated me like a normal child" "How old was he?" "Hm….he'd have reached 10th millennia by now" "When was his birth?" "Today" they fell silent paying their respects before she stood up and smiled "I take it the hunt was a success?" they nodded "Good! If you wish you may stay the night or you can leave! It's up to you" once she had entered they looked at each other than at her "Doesn't she seem a bit too…" "Cheery?" "Hm…Maybe she's trying to hide it?" "No, son she doesn't try and hide that…She's hiding her loneliness" "Loneliness?" "Indeed, living all alone in such an isolated forest takes its toll on anyone" "But she hasn't been here long" "Ah you seem to forget most of her life was up in skies where she was isolated by her peers save for kuro" he nodded "I understand. Shall we go in now father?" "Indeed we would not want to keep her waiting"

When they came down Kiyoko was in the middle of skinning one of the boars they fetched "You know…I think you may have over done it…." She giggled "I actually have too much food…Who would've thought I'd ever have too much food" she giggled lightly "I….Thank you. For doing this for me" "It is the least we could do for saving my son's life" she nodded and went back to skinning the meat.

"Do you require help?" "No, No I'm fine" "Kiyoko. Look at me" she sniffled and turned to the prince "Where's your father?" "Asleep. Why do you cry?" "I just…It's…Hard, living alone like this, and suddenly you guys come in and help me out…I…I guess I'll just miss you when you're gone…" "Come with us" she looked up her blue eyes widening "What….What are you saying! I couldn't just leave!" "You could, you said Kuro can replant himself anywhere, why not at our home?" she fell to her knees "My son is right Kiyoko, you have done so much for us…Let us now help you"

"I….Please give me time to think" "How long?" "A year, Give me a year to settle into earth properly before I give my answer" They nodded and she let out a sigh "We will come back this time next year, Kiyoko, wait for us" they then left

Once she was sure they had left and were out of hearing range, she dragged herself up to a chair and placed her face into her hands, her streaked hair fell over her face as her shoulders shook "What can I do…" For the first time since she came down to earth, Kiyoko cried. She cried for kuro, for her father and mother, for herself. She cried at how her life had changed so much and was now changing again.

She cried out because she wanted to go and cried because she didn't. That night kuro curled his vines around her, his comfort only made her cry more "What do I do!" weak and tired she walked out and curled herself on top of the grave still sobbing quietly as kuro re wrapped himself around her "What do I do…." Her whisper alerted kurama who perked his ears and twitched his nose, the salty tang of tears reaching him.

Peeking through the treeline, the sight he saw would forever be engraved in his mind. As a humanoid fox spirit floated down and took kiyoko into his arms, nuzzling her gently. His eyes full of emotion, full of tears.

He howled, though it could not be heard. He cried, though they could be smelt. He squeezed her tight, though she could not feel.

Kurama felt wetness roll down his cheek as he too cried for the sorrow the tragic pair faced. He cried as he knew more had yet to arrive.

He cried though for the broken hearted and broken minded girl laying in the black foxes arms

I know I shouldn't but I get too attached to characters I create. I get so emotional when I write a sad scene that I end having to take a breather to calm myself only to get wrapped up in sadness again.

So? Do you think kiyoko should go with them? Or should she remain here? By her beloveds grave?


End file.
